I Never Thought I'd Make It
by AMNP-MP
Summary: My first story/fanfic. Alice's life, how she got to be who she is, how she got to where she is and how she feels about the people she's met on the way. Well, most of the people.
1. Introduction

'My name is Alice. I worked for the Umbrella Corporation, the largest and most powerful commercial entity in the world. I was head of security at a secret high-tech facility, The Hive, a giant underground laboratory developing experimental viral weaponry. But there was an incident. The virus escaped and everybody died. Trouble was... they didn't stay dead'.


	2. The Start

I never thought I'd make it this far, I've lost so many people on the way.  
First the Hive, where it all started, where I was the fragile human, the head of security, nothing special about me at all, I just had the ability to fight, not like a normal person, but like a highly trained military officer.  
Due to me being the head of security and being placed in the mansion, guarding the entrance to The Hive, I had been gassed, this was the so called 'Defence System' of The Hive, and couldn't remember anything, whilst in The Hive I started to remember things, but I remember nothing about fighting or using a gun, so it came as a shock to me when I picked up a gun for the first time and handled it like I had years of experiance.


	3. Rain Ocampo

Rain Ocampo, she came into my life during her mission to find out what happend in The Hive, I watched her team die, but even after being bitten several times, she still survied, she was stronger than the others, both mentally and physically. She made it right to the end with me, and Matt. We found the anti-virus, I was sure it would save her, I wanted it to save her, she was my best friend.  
But, the infection had been in her system too long, and she turned.


	4. Matt Addison

Matt Addison, him and I were the only survivers of The Hive.  
When we first met we knew nothing about eachother, but, whilst in The Hive, I discovered he had a sister, Lisa Addison, him and his sister were trying to expose Umbrella to the press. Of course they couldn't do it alone. His sister had a contact, which could get her the codes and links, which could help them expose Umbrella and bring the corporation down. Turns out, I was the contact.  
Matt thought the death, or, the cause of his sister mutation, was due to the fact her contact betrayed her, lied to her. Matt soon saw the truth, and saw I didn't betray his sister. I wanted to bring Umbrella down just as much as they did. Spence was the reason we all failed.  
When we emerged from The Hive, we were siezed by Umberlla guards.  
Matt was put in 'The Nemesis Programme' and as for me, I underwent series of tests. Somehow my body had bonded with the T-Virus, and I became an Umbrella bio-weapon.  
I became a freak.


	5. Jill Valentine

Jill Valentine, a member of S.T.A.R.S.  
Special Tactics and Rescue Service.  
I met her in Raccoon city, not long after the incindent in The Hive, she had been suspened from the S.T.A.R.S. team after – this is what it said in the newspaper, but Jill never spoke of it, so I don't know if it's true – 'alleged zombie sightings'. She was out to get Umbrella, just like Matt, she wanted to bring them down, put a stop to the madness they were causing. Umbrella had re-opened The Hive, only thirteen hours after me and Matt got out, they wanted to know what had gone on down there, but Umbrella made a mistake, when they re-opened The Hive they were overrun by the infected, letting them out into the city above, Raccoon city, full of innocent people, more than 100,000 innocent people.  
Umbrella saw this coming and rid the city of any high priority Umbrella employes, this included Dr. Ashford, but his daughter was trapped in the city after the infection spread to the gates and Umbrella closed them, completly shutting the city off from the rest of the world. He told us if we got his daughter he would get us out of the city, not wanting to die at the hands of the infected, we agreed, and our search began for Angela Ashford. I didn't lose Jill like I lost Rain to the infection, and Matt to Umbrella. I left her and Carlos after we got out of the city, I knew if I stayed with them they'd die. Everyone died at my hands, and I couldn't bear to lose Jill or Carlos, they meant so much to me.


	6. Carlos Olivera

Carlos Olivera, I met him on my journey out of Raccoon city. He stuck by me, we looked after eachother, we loved eachother.  
I forced myself to leave after we got out of Raccoon city, run away from him and Jill, keep them safe.


	7. Seven Years Later

I really didn't think I'd make it, I made it out of The Hive, but I couldn't of done it without Rain and her team, when the infection hit Raccoon city I thought I was goner, I thought that I would lose Jill and Carlos, by dieing, but I was a bio-weapon now, a freak, a superhuman. I survied the outbreak in Raccoon city, and so did Jill and Carlos.  
And now, seven years after the outbreak in Raccoon city, I'm facing extinction, the whole world has been infected, few survivors still exsist. The intelligent survivors keep on the move, knowing if they stay in one place too long the infected will be drawn to them.


	8. Where Am I Now?

Being part of Claire Redfield's convoy was different, I'd spent so much time away from people, only being around them to save their lives, and then I was gone again. But after saving Claire's convoy from infected crows, I stuck around. Carlos was here, it was a relief to see him after seven years. He hasn't changed much, still the same old Carlos, flirting with the girls, making them weak at the knees, espically K-Mart. Turns out Jill ditched Carlos too, and she'd gone off and devoted her life to saving others, although that's what she'd always done. Even if S.T.A.R.S. was long gone, she still devoted her life to saving the innocent, keeping the infected away from them. Just like Carlos devoted his life to others, he'd been bitten, and knowing he couldn't get the anti-virus in time, he blew up a good amount of the infected in his truck, to give the other survivers, Claire and I a way in, to where the helicopter was, to where we could get away to Alaska.  
Claire didn't seem too impressed with my idea of going to Alaska, where there was said to be no infection. But she went along with it after the rest of the convoy wanted to try, to see if they could start over, a new life, no infection, and no danger.  
I didn't stay with Claire, I helped her get everyone on the helicopter and watched them leave for Alaska.  
I had something to do, something I had to finish.  
After watching them leave, I headed for the house that the helicopter was outside of, on my way, I saw myself.  
Hundreads of me, dead, in the same red dress I'd worn down in The Hive.  
Was this some sick joke?  
I went into the house to find whoever has done this, only to find, it was empty, but then, I discovered a lift, what was this, another Hive?  
I went down, armed and ready for whatever was waiting for me.  
And there he was, Dr. Issacs, the man who turned me into this freak.  
He was a tyrant, we fought, and he wouldn't die.  
We ended up in the same laser room that killed most of Rain's team.  
The lasers had been activated, I wasn't afraid of dieing, I'd lived my life.  
As I watched the lasers slice through the tyrants body I bowed my head, waiting for my fate, when I looked up the laser was there, right in front of me, frozen.  
Then, it disappeared.  
After getting out of the room I discovered I was saved, by myself, a clone.  
I warned all the other Umbrella headquaters that I was coming for them, to finally put an end to this.  
I told them I was bringing 'some friends'.  
What they didn't know, was that I was bringing hundreads of me, thousands.  
So now, I'm on my way, to finally put an end to the corporation.


End file.
